


That's What I Need (You Know Me)

by jaeyoonhui (huang_soh_hui)



Series: Short Fics That I Write In My Free Time [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dream Show, Lessons in Dancing by Huang XuXi, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, NCT China, NCT U BOSS, RenHei - Freeform, luren, soft moments, yukhei is whipped for injun, yukren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huang_soh_hui/pseuds/jaeyoonhui
Summary: in which Yukhei teaches Renjun how to "Naega Neol Ikkeuneun BOSS"





	That's What I Need (You Know Me)

**Author's Note:**

> "he pulls his intersected arms down slowly while simultaneously moving his spread legs in a continuous rapid inward-outward motion" - jaeyoonhui on BOSS, 2018
> 
> Written: 28/09/2018
> 
> pls read end notes TAT

 

The same line over and over and over again, replaying from the same part all because he wasn't satisfied. " _Naege gakkai dahabwa, the world is ours._ "

 

Renjun poised himself, arms by his sides and legs just a little over shoulder width apart. His reflexes act rapidly and he looks up from his initial downward facing position as his arms come up toward the ceiling to intersect above his head. The petite boy executes his learning, he pulls his intersected arms down slowly while simultaneously moving his spread legs in a continuous rapid inward-outward motion.

 

The singular audience watched the small male with great interest, his lips unconsciously pulled into wide grins full of admiration that left small crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes.

 

Neither male spoke. Only the sound of heavy panting and shoes squeaking with every step on the practice floor.

 

The music stops temporarily and Yukhei flinches when the same part is replayed once again. He did not think it was possible but, after hearing it repetitively, he finds that the sound of his own debut song was beginning to irritate him.

 

The Dreamies had been at this since morning, only stopping for lunch, and now it was nearing midnight. The others had halted their practice to focus on other performance items and eventually one by one had left for the dorm but Renjun remained. Out of worry, Mark had contacted Yukhei to supervise as he couldn't do so himself. While others had moved on from rehearsing, Renjun was stubbornly fixated on perfecting the BOSS choreo.

 

 

Of course, Yukhei could never say no and even more so when it involved his fellow Huang.

 

 

The song cuts abruptly, Yukhei reckons its because either the speakers or Renjun's phone might have run out of battery. Renjun and his heaping cloud of lethargic energy collapsed in a heap just as the music. The tired boy remained still and unmoving but still breathing heavily. The silence cut through the atmosphere and made a gaping hole in it, like a story that lacked its main character. Yukhei had been quiet throughout while an increasingly unsettling feeling flooded Renjun's chest. It was unlike Yukhei to lack a certain level of wildness and flamboyancy as if he was not even present in the room.

 

"Xuxi Ge..." Soft whines muffled by hoodie fabric, barely loud enough to break the serenity that filled the large practice room.

 

Yukhei's head snapped towards the tiny voice, his full attention directed at the small male that had called for him. The large human slowly creeps across the room to reach the other.

 

The distance somehow feels like crossing an ocean and Yukhei finds himself drowning in white noise and Renjun's audible breaths.

 

"Its not good enough, Ge..." The voice whispers softly once Yukhei is nearer.

 

The elder's heart nearly melts because of how small and vulnerable Renjun was at the current moment. The normally haughty and overly confident male was hidden somewhere within this shell of a person, overworked and tired yet unwilling to stop his practice until he has perfected himself. Yukhei found it endearing, but he also worried for the younger Chinese.

 

Yukhei reaches over and Renjun scoots himself over to meet Yukhei halfway so he can rest himself against the buff male.

 

 

"Junnie... You can fuck up on stage and Czennies will still love you. They will worry for you if you work too hard and tire yourself out..."

 

 

Renjun breathes out a long dejected sigh. "But... Ge, I need it to be perfect." Yukhei almost doesn't hear the next sentence because the boy was rapidly muttering Chinese words under his breath that were almost incoherent. "Its for you... I want to look as cool as Huang Xuxi while I dance Huang Xuxi's song."

 

Yukhei stares at Renjun with a gaze full of love and adoration. Because to Wong Yukhei, Renjun is the only one he wants and the only one he sees and to know that Renjun holds him with such high regard only made Yukhei's heart swell. Yukhei chuckles so deeply it rumbles through his chest. He nuzzles his nose into Renjun's sweaty hair and just breathes. The small boy smelled of salt and detergent, combined with the air fresheners that Taeyong had hung up somewhere in the room. Yukhei would be lying if he said he did not like it, but it was no secret that he was infatuated with Renjun's existence which would deem his remark as a biased opinion.

 

Yukhei's hot breath ghosts over Renjun's scalp and the boy shudders. "I can help you... If you ask. Not everything is up to Mark."

 

 

"Xuxi... Please."

 

 

Who was Wong Yukhei to even consider saying no to Huang Renjun?

 

Yukhei lifts Renjun so they can both climb to standing position. Renjun's back is flush against Yukhei's chest and Yukhei's long arms are wrapped around his torso, large open palms flat over his hands. Yukhei uses his knee to nudge Renjun's legs apart so that he was in the position to dance like earlier.

 

Obnoxious laughter and loud giggles fill the room as Yukhei attempts to guide Renjun through the choreography. Yukhei himself does not really pride in being able to learn let alone teach someone, but he knows that no matter how ridiculously he has to portray himself it would be worth it just to make Renjun smile.

 

“Thank you, Ge. You’re the best.” The smaller boy giggles, and Yukhei has never been happier.

 

 

**BONUS**

 

Wong Yukhei stands out in his own seat amongst the crowd of Czennies, face mask and cap doing little to conceal his identity neither was his height any aid to hiding his presence.

 

It should not matter to him anyway, whether they recognised him or not, because Yukhei was there to see Renjun and he would stay there from start to end. Even if fans noticed him, Yukhei did not have the reputation of being NCT Dream's biggest fan for nothing. They should be focusing on the concert, not him. He’s pretty sure Chenle managed to spot him while he was walking down the aisle earlier.

 

Watching his younger friends dance to NCT's debut song made him wish that he could perform it with his other unit members as well, of course the selected Dream members were able to pull off the rhythmic song with a style that fit them yet still matched the mood.  ~~although Yukhei wished he could have had the opportunity to see Renjun doing those body rolls and he feels terribly deprived T^T~~

 

Lights go out after the short snippet of The 7th Sense and when they come back on Yukhei cannot help the bright grin that creeps onto his face because Renjun is dancing up front and center. The boy's honey voice sounded like heaven to Yukhei's freezing cold ears. Touch, a song that was least expected of the 127 hyungs as was GO for the Dream boys, with their initial cute concept it was only natural they would be able to imitate the light-hearted atmosphere.

 

The song is cut short when the lights die out again and Yukhei feels his whole body shaking meanwhile his jaw drops because its finally his song. He gets to see Renjun singing and dancing to HIS debut song.

 

" _Huang Renjun looks cooler than Huang Xuxi while dancing Huang Xuxi's song_." Yukhei almost screams out but he keeps himself calm by focusing his attention solely on Renjun and Renjun only. Memories of their training session come to mind and he zones out as Mark and Jeno come on for Baby Don’t Stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore any mistakes, my paragraph spacing is weird and my writing is still very premature. I'd like comments though uwu.
> 
> This is literally my FIRST work for NCT on AO3 aaaaaaa
> 
> Basically inspired by me watching DREAM SHOW!!  My Yukren loving shipper heart thought all the way back to the Weibo live where Renjun was sitting very comfortably in Yukhei's lap while dancing BOSS!!
> 
> Imagine Yukhei being the one to teach Renjun how to dance it.
> 
> Self indulgence!!!


End file.
